


Breaking Free

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Breaking Free

"Everything fit in your trunk?" James said.

"Everything I want to bring with me." Sirius shrugged. He rather liked the idea of leaving his bedroom as it was just to annoy his parents. 

They were lucky he didn't jinx the doorknob.

"Right. Let me show you to the guest room," James said with feigned formality, then grinned. "This is going to be brilliant. Think of the mischief we'll get up to this summer."

Sirius thought about Firewhisky, cigarettes, and spending every night in James's bed. 

If he hadn't been thrilled to leave Grimmauld Place before, he was now.

"Can't wait."


End file.
